


今夜无人入眠

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 真• 总裁Cris×助眠师Leo





	今夜无人入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕小甜饼

罗纳尔多已经很久没有睡过安稳觉了。

前一段时间倒还好，他在睡前会定时锻炼身体来助眠。但是最近对其他公司的并购重组工作正好到了节骨眼上，所以搞得他几乎天天都没有觉睡。等这个阶段的工作完成之后发现睡前运动已经无法帮助他入眠了。

门德斯看着自己老板天天顶着一对熊猫眼来上班，作为助理却精神抖擞，总觉得说不出的怪异。所以他和罗纳尔多商量着找了一个助眠师。

其实葡萄牙人并不觉得助眠师会对他的睡眠有很大的帮助。不过本着死马当作活马医的精神，他还是答应了。

“Lionel Messi，出生于阿根廷，目前定居巴塞罗那。在业内有很高的评价，但是他的时间很紧，这次还是动用了你的黑卡特权才插队预定到了两个星期的时间。”门德斯在梅西到罗纳尔多家里之前把助眠师的资料交给了自己老板。只见失眠的人满不在乎地点了点头，把盘里的沙拉胡乱扒到嘴里，然后把餐具放进了洗碗机里。“你给我认真点，你睡不着觉难受的又不是我。”门德斯抬手看了一下手表，“他应该快到了，我先走了。”

果不其然，门德斯走后没多久安保系统就提醒罗纳尔多有人来访。不过门德斯在走之前把梅西的数据录入了安保系统，所以阿根廷人很顺利地就到了住宅门前。

铃响两声，罗纳尔多按下开门键才依依不舍地从沙发上站起来迎接梅西。

“Mr. Ronaldo您好，我是您聘请的助眠师Lionel Messi，您叫我Leo就好。”梅西礼貌地把手伸了出去。

他看比照片上白多了，而且本人也不像照片里那么凌厉，加上一口软糯的西语反而有一种软乎乎的感觉，Ronaldo想到。他握住了那只细嫩的手，手心微凉。“Leo你好，你要是不介意的话叫我Cris就行。”

“好的，Cris。”梅西腼腆地笑了一下，仗着身高优势，罗纳尔多并没有错过助眠师脸颊的一点凹陷，这让他觉得梅西更可爱了。

“在我工作之前我需要了解一下你的日常作息，如果不介意的话能详细地和我说一下吗？”梅西坐在沙发上，朝着在厨房里倒水的罗纳尔多说。

因为之前签的合同里有保密条款，所以罗纳尔多毫无保留地把他的时间安排都告诉了梅西。不过没有保密条款也没什么影响，因为作为公司的总裁，他的生活十分枯燥且无趣，有时还充满着随时随地倾家荡产的风险，所以他不得不绷紧神经来应对一切事情。

眼看着就快到11点了，梅西让罗纳尔多去洗漱准备睡觉，而他则去到卧室做前期的准备工作。

深色的厚窗帘，微黄的灯光，夜晚绝对安静的富人区。在无可挑剔的客观环境下罗纳尔多却依旧重度失眠。梅西叹了口气，他从带来的行李箱里拿出香薰机和已经调配好的薰衣草和马郁兰的精油，还有几本书，这些都是让人快速入睡的好东西。

等罗纳尔多洗漱完毕之后，梅西打开香薰机，问道：“我这里有《小王子》和Borges的几本作品，你更喜欢哪个？”

“我觉得Borges的作品不太适合睡前听，那就《小王子》好了。”罗纳尔多掀开被子躺了进去。

“现在你需要做的就是放空你的大脑，不要再想着那些令人眼花缭乱的合同。”梅西稍微清了一下自己的嗓子，翻到准备好的页码，开始缓缓地读了起来。

**“事实是，我以前不知道怎么去看待事物。我该从行动，而非语言来判别是非。她向我释放她的香气，展示她的美艳。我绝不该从她身边逃离……”**

伴着轻柔的声音和淡淡的熏香，罗纳尔多慢慢进入了梦乡。不过梅西并没有停下工作，只是把声音又放轻了一点。等到罗纳尔多的呼吸变得规律，他才停了下来。看着床上人沉静的睡颜，梅西悄悄地松了一口气。用气音对罗纳尔多说了一声晚安后，悄悄地结束了自己的工作。

第二天早上醒来，罗纳尔多觉得自己十分精神——不是他强撑着装出来的那种，而是在假期里每天睡到自然醒的那种。他心里想着今晚一定要好好和梅西说。

接下来的几天梅西还是用读书的方式帮助罗纳尔多入睡，不过他们在睡前会聊聊天，有时梅西还会准备好热水让罗纳尔多睡前泡泡脚。罗纳尔多最近有一种奇妙的感觉，已经很久没有人只是单纯地陪他聊天了，门德斯毕竟还是别人的丈夫和爸爸，不可能24小时都跟在他身边。

或许以后能约他去海边度假也说不定，不过这次的两个星期都是用黑卡才约到的，下次要约他出去估计就要排队了，不然会搞得Leo没生意做的，罗纳尔多这样想到。

今天是并购重组的庆功宴，作为总裁罗纳尔多不可能不出席，本来想着今天就不让梅西过来了，但是梅西说在庆功宴后更要好好休息，所以罗纳尔多把梅西的指纹录入进了系统，能让他先进去，毕竟谁也不知道庆功宴会在什么时候结束。

应酬从来离不开酒水，就算罗纳尔多有心少喝一点也被人敬了大半瓶红酒下去，好在他酒量不错，至少回到家前意识不算太模糊。可能是在会场一直强撑着，一等到他回到家差点没趴在梅西的背上。

梅西预料到罗纳尔多会喝酒，所以早就备好了蜂蜜水给他解酒。不过看他醉成这个样子，阿根廷人决定睡前给他按摩头部，不然明早罗纳尔多就要因为宿醉起不来了。

罗纳尔多喝醉之后整个人乖乖的，任由梅西摆布。不过梅西也没有心情逗他，让他好好躺在床上之后爬到了他旁边按摩。

微凉的手按着因为酒精微微发热的头，罗纳尔多舒服地哼了哼。接着他就无厘头的来了一句“Leo对我真好”。梅西觉得有些脸热，但还是忍不住好奇地问他：“为什么说Leo对你好？难道其他人对你不好吗？”

但是罗纳尔多仿佛睡着了一样，没有理他。当阿根廷人以为不会得到回答时，闭着眼睛的人小声说道：“因为Leo会和我聊天，而且只是单纯的聊天。而且他长得很可爱，我很喜欢他。”还没等梅西反应过来罗纳尔多又接着说：“可是再过几天他就不会来我家了，下次见他也不知道要等到什么时候，或许我……”梅西耐心地等着罗纳尔多继续说下去，没想到那只扰乱梅西心弦的小猫早已睡着了。梅西摇了摇头，把脑袋里那些不可能的想法丢出脑海之外，然后他和往常一样悄悄结束了工作，静静地离开的罗纳尔多的家。

时间很快就过去了，这是梅西给罗纳尔多工作的最后一晚，虽然心情有点惆怅，但是这并不代表两个人就此永别，毕竟他们在WhatsApp和FIFA里面已经是好友了——虽然梅西更喜欢实况。

今天还是例行的香薰和读书，不过在读书之前，罗纳尔多说以后可没这么好的机会了所以今天想和他多聊一会儿天，梅西也不好说什么，便同意了。

“Leo要是我以后又睡不着了怎么办？”

“那你放一个香薰机在卧室，我会把精油寄过来给你。”

“可是我感觉你的声音对我的作用更明显一点。”罗纳尔多有点委屈地说道，“如果你要是住我家附近就好了，这样你有空的话就可以来我家了。”

“不愧是公司总裁，连我休息的时候都不放过。”梅西开玩笑道，“你说得好像我没有假期一样，假期你约我出来玩我还是会答应的，放假了都还待在一个地方也没意思。”

“可是我想天天和你待在一起啊。”罗纳尔多翻了个身从床上起来，走到了梅西面前。真挚而灼热的眼神让绯红从梅西的脖子慢慢地蔓延到脸上，他不自在地动了一下。罗纳尔多以为他要离开，双手放在了梅西的肩上，蹲下来看着他，“Leo，我喜欢你。我想和你度过余生的每一秒，我想你做我的专属助眠师，你愿意吗？”

“我才不是小王子，我会永远守护自己的玫瑰花。”梅西把手圈在罗纳尔多的肩膀上，用力地吻上了属于自己的玫瑰花。

END


End file.
